Love Potion Disaster
by Furikaze Aizawa
Summary: Rock Lee menyukai Tenten sejak dulu, tetapi ia bingung menyampaikan perasaannya dan nampaknya Tenten sudah menyukai orang lain. Ia pun pergi ke dukun profesional cinta untuk meminta bantuan, sang dukun alias Hyuuga Hinata pun memberikannya ramuan cinta. Dan, apa yang terjadi? UPDATED!
1. The Love Potion

**Love Potion Disaster ©** Furikaze Aizawa

Disclamer: Naruto bukan milik Fiya, tetapi milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Rate: T

Warning: OOC, typo(s), alur terlalu cepat, ide cerita aneh, AU, bahasa kurang efektif, dll

* * *

Rock Lee terus memandang cinta pertamanya yaitu Tenten. Gadis bercepol dua yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan sahabatnya, Haruno Sakura.

Rock Lee memang sudah naksir dengan gadis cepol 2 itu sejak kelas 7 SMP tetapi ia takut untuk menyatakan cintanya. Well, Tenten memang sudah menyukai orang lain yaitu kakak kelasnya sendiri.

Rock Lee hanya menghela napas meratapi nasibnya itu. "Uh... Mana semangat mudamu? Iya... Hilang... Karena Tenten..." gumam Lee yang sudah mulai putus asa.

"Hey Lee! Ayo kita sparing futsal dengan sekolah sebelah!" ajak seseorang berambut pirang jabrik. Lee pun menoleh ke arahnya.

"Hn? Naruto-kun... Enggak ah... Sedang malas...," jawab Lee lemas. Tentu saja, sahabatnya yang satu ini mengerti betul suasana hati Lee saat ini.

"Pasti karena Tenten lagi kan?" tebak Naruto. Lee mengangguk lemas. "Tuh kan! Sudah kubilang apa! Tembak dia, langsung! Live!" serunya kegirangan. Lee hanya menatapnya bosan.

"Kenapa sih Lee, kau lebih depresi daripada saat itu?" tanya Naruto, cemas akan keadaan sahabatnya yang semakin memburuk karena cinta itu.

"Huh... Karena, sekarang kita sudah kelas 11. Berarti sudah 4 tahun aku menyukainya, tapi tidak ada kemajuan sama sekali... Huft... Lebih baik aku move on aja deh!" keluh Lee. Ia pun berjalan lemas meninggalkan Naruto yang masih bingung akan tingkah aneh sahabatnya itu.

"Tunggu Lee!" Dan Naruto pun memutuskan untuk mengikuti sahabatnya yang sedang dilanda 'kegalauan cinta pertama'nya itu.

* * *

"Hoi Ten! Ten~" panggil perempuan berambut pink yang membuat gadis bercepol 2 sadar dari lamuannya.

"Ah? Iya, ada apa Sakura-chan?" tanyanya kepada Haruno Sakura. Sakura hanya menghela napas pasrah. 'Gini nih kalau ngelihat dia!' batinnya.

"Huft~ kamu tuh kalau ngelihat senpai itu pasti masuk ke Dunia-nya sendiri!" keluh Sakura. Tenten hanya meringis.

"Hahaha. Habis dia keren, sih!" Sakura hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah mendengar jawaban polos untuk kesekian kalinya dari sahabat baiknya ini.

"By the way, katanya kamu sudah menyukainya sejak kelas 7! Masa' gak ada kemajuan sih sampai sekarang?" ujar Sakura. JLEB! "Oi, kamu kenapa Ten?"

"Sakura-chan..." Tenten mendadak galau dan duduk termenung di bangkunya.

"Ten-chan... Maaf..."

* * *

Sepulang sekolah...

Naruto dan Lee berjalan beriringan. Rumah mereka memang berdekatan juga searah.

"Hoi Lee, ku dengar ada dukun yang amat profesional di dekat sini lho!" Naruto membuka pembicaraan.

"Dukun? Buat apa aku tau tentang dukun-dukun profesional di Konoha?" respon Lee.

"Dan juga, dukun itu adalah dukun profesional cinta!" lanjut Naruto. Langkah Lee tiba-tiba terhenti. Matanya terfokus pada mata Naruto. Otaknya memutar suara Naruto tadi. 'Dukun profesional cinta?'

"DI MANA RUMAHNYA?" tanya Lee (baca: bentak) yang langsung memeluk Naruto dan menangis-menangis meminta alamat 'dukun profesional cinta' tersebut.

"Iya-iya.. Tapi lepaskan aku dulu. Gak enak dilihat publik," ujar Naruto.

"Baik!" Lee pun segera melepaskan pelukannya itu.

"Yosh, ini alamatnya. Jl. Harashima Senju 2 no. 19," ujar Naruto malas. Lee dengan mata yang berapi-api mencatat alamat tersebut di HPnya.

"Terima kasih Naruto-kun, kau telah membuat semangat mudaku bangkit." Lee bersujud di depan Naruto. "Baik, tujuan berikutnya... DUKUN PROFESIONAL CINTAAAHHH~~!" Lee pun langsung berlari dengan cepat, meninggalkan Naruto yang membatu melihat adegan tadi.

'Baka no Rock Lee!'

* * *

"Ini pasti rumah milik dukun itu!" tebak Lee. Di tembok rumahnya memang terdapat tulisan 'DUKUN CINTA'. 'Yosh! Aku masuk!'

Lee pun membuka gerbang rumah dukun tersebut. Ia pun mengetuk pintu masuknya.

Tok Tok Tok

"Haloha~" panggil Lee. Tiba-tiba, terdapat seseorang membukakan pintu tersebut dari dalam.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya seorang perempuan berambut indigo memakai kimono pink. Ia tampak cantik. Wait! Tunggu dulu... Dia kan...

"Hinata-chan?!" teriak Naruto, kaget melihat mantan pacarnya yang amat cantik itu.

"N-naruto-kun?! Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanyanya gugup.

Mereka memang sudah pernah pacaran selama 5 bulan, tetapi ketahuan oleh orangtua mereka yang musuhan dalam bisnis, jadi mereka putus. Tapi, mereka masih saling suka.

"Aku ingin mengantarkan temanku ke dukun cinta. Kau sendiri?" jawab sekaligus tanyanya. "Aku dukun di sini," jawab Hinata malu-malu.

"Ya sudah, AYO BANTU AKU BU DUKUN!" seru Lee dengan semangat '45. Ia menarik Hinata ke dalam atau lebih tepatnya ruang meramal.

* * *

Di dalam ruangan...

"Jadi, kau ini sedang jatuh cinta dengan seseorang?" tanya Hinata kepada Lee. Lee mengangguk mantap. "Siapa?" Lee hanya terdiam mendengar pertanyaan dari Hinata. Masa' dia memberitau nama orang yang ia sukai kepada orang yang tidak dikenalnya?

"Um... Maaf, aku tak bermaksud. Sudah berapa lama kau menyukainya?" tanyanya lagi. "4 tahun," jawab Lee mantap. Hinata bermain-main dengan kartu-kartu yang ia cecerkan di atas lantai. "Oh..."

"Boleh tau ciri-cirinya?"

"Baik! Tingginya 155 cm, beratnya 45 kg! Dia itu cantik, rambutnya selalu dicepol dua! Matanya coklat, dia pintar olahraga terutama di bidang memanah! Dan dia..." jelas Lee dengan semangat, tetapi dihentikan oleh Hinata. "Cukup! Aku sudah mengerti siapa dia." Hinata pun memutar-mutarkan jari telunjuknya ke sebuah kartu. Ia pun mengambilnya dan membuka halaman sebaliknya.

"Ah... Perempuan ini," gumamnya. "Ini, kan?" tanya Hinata kepada Lee sambil menyodorkan halaman sebaliknya kartu merah itu yang terdapat foto Tenten.

"Ah! Iya!" jawab Lee.

"Kau 4 tahun menyukainya kan? Apa ada kemajuan?" tanyanya lagi. "Uh... Tidak," jawab Lee lemas.

"Biar kutebak. Kau ragu untuk menyatakan perasaanmu dan... Perempuan itu menyukai seseorang," tebak Hinata. Lee mengangguk.

"Biar saya ramal orang yang disukainya," ujar Hinata. Ia pun melakukan hal yang sama seperti saat ia meramalkan orang yang disukai Lee. "Hum..." Ia pun mengambil kartu tersebut. 'Apa?!' batinnya kaget.

"Bagaimana, bu dukun?" tanya Lee. 'I-ini kan...'

"Um... Lee-san, orang yang disukai oleh perempuan itu sangat tampan juga pandai. Ia pun juga bertalenta. Jadi, menurut saya, segala cara yang kamu lakukan tidak akan berhasil. Ia juga sudah menyukai orang itu dari 4 tahun yang lalu," jelas Hinata yang masih syock akan gambar yang ia lihat. 'Kakak... Jadi dia yang...'

"Lee-san," panggil Hinata pelan. "Ah! Iya?"

Hinata beranjak dari kursi bantalnya, ia pergi ke dapur dan mengambil botol kecil berisi cairan pink.

"Lee-san, ini bukan hanya kepentingan dirimu, tapi ini juga untuk kepentingan mereka," ujar Hinata. "Hah? Maksud?" tanya Lee kebingungan.

"Cerita keluarga. Ini, ambilah ramuan cinta ini. Tuangkan ke minumannya, ia akan menyukaimu," jelas Hinata sambil menyodorkan botol ramuan tersebut.

"Ra-ramuan?"

"Mm. Ini akan berlaku 1 tahun. Hati-hati jangan sampai salah memberikan karena belum ada ramuan untuk meng-'undo' sihir dari ramuan ini," jelas Hinata dengan tatapan serius.

GLEK!

"B-baiklah..." ujar Lee. "Ano... Terima kasih atas bantuan dan ramuannya."

"Sama-sama, semoga beruntung!" ujar Hinata. Lee pun membuka pintu dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

* * *

Keesokan harinya...

"Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya Naruto kepada Lee pada saat pelajaran olahraga.

"Dia menceritakan kepadaku tentang orang yang Tenten sukai. Ia juga memberikanku ramuan cinta agar membuat Tenten menyukaiku dalam jangka waktu 1 tahun," jelas Lee. "Oh... Souka."

"Terus? Kapan akan kau berikan ramuan cinta kepadanya?" tanya Naruto.

"Nanti! Saat ia selesai test lari!" jawab Lee.

"Oh... Good luck!"

Sementara itu di tempat perempuan menunggu giliran...

"Aduh... Sebentar lagi aku, bagaimana ini Sakura-chan?" tanya Tenten cemas. "Sudahlah, tenang saja~" ujar Sakura.

"Selanjutnya, Tenten!" panggil guru Gai. 'Tidak~'

Tenten pun berlari selambat-lambatnya. Baru 1 meter ia sudah tidak kuat. 'Bukan keahlianku~'

"Selamat Tenten! 5 menit, 20 detik. Lebih cepat 0,5 detik dari pada sebelumnya," ujar guru Gai.

"Hosh Hosh. I-ya..."

Saat Tenten duduk karena kecapekan, Lee pun datang memberi minuman yang merupakan campuran dari air putih dan ramuan cinta.

"Ini, untukmu. Kau haus kan? Selamat, skormu naik lagi!" ujar Lee sambil menyodorkan botol air minum itu.

"Terima kasih, Lee-kun. Kau memang teman yang baik." Tenten pun mengambil botol minum itu dan ketika ia membukanya, Sakura datang menghampirinya.

"Ten~ aku boleh minta minum tidak?" tanya Sakura. "Boleh, nih!" ujar Tenten sambil menyodorkan botol minumnya.

'Tidak! Jangan diminum Sakura-san!' batin Lee. Mimik wajahnya sudah berubah. Cemas, cemas sekali. 'Menyukai selama 1 tahun...'

Sakura pun meminumnya dan ia berikan kembali kepada Tenten. "Ugh... Rasanya pahit," ujar Sakura.

"Benarkah?" tanya Tenten. "Mungkin sudah basi..." ujar Sakura. Tiba-tiba, Sakura kehilangan kesadaran dan pingsan.

"Lho? Sakura-chan?" Tenten pun langsung melempar botol minum tersebut. "Sakura-chan! Tolong, Sakura-chan pingsan!" seru Tenten. Segerombolan anak pun datang dan membopongnya ke UKS.

Lee hanya terdiam melihat kejadian tersebut. 'Mati aku,' batinnya.

* * *

Apa yang terjadi dengan Sakura? Mengapa ia pingsan? Bagaimana kisah cinta Rock Lee selanjutnya? Apakah Hyuuga Hinata dapat membuat ramuan untuk meng-'undo' sihir dari ramuan ini? Mengapa Hinata memberikan Lee ramuan cinta yang 'berbahaya' seperti ini? Bagaimana kelanjutannya?

Tunggu Chapter 2 dari **"Love Potion Disaster!"**

_A/N: Ano... Fiya masih bingung dengan pairing cerita ini... Jadi tolong review untuk menentukan pairing cerita ini. Fiya masih bingung pilih antara LeeTen/LeeSaku? Tolong review ya..._

**RnR?**


	2. Hyuuga and First Trouble!

_Ohayou minna-san! Fiya kembali dengan lanjutan dari fanfic terbaru Fiya yaitu _**"Love Potion Disaster"**_. Sebelumnya, Fiya berterima kasih kepada yang telah me-review fanfic Fiya!_

**Nagareboshi 29: **Mwahahaha... Iya, alamatnya itu emang tiba-tiba dapat inspirasi dari jalan-jalan di Indonesia yang diambil dari nama pahlawan -_-". Masa berlaku? Hahaha... Aslinya mau dibuat 1 bulan, tapi kasihan Lee kalau cuma 1 bulan pacaran. Kalau selamanya, belum tentu mereka itu jodoh ^_^ Thanks for the review! Ini udah dilanjutin bo' ^-^b Thanks udah ngefav ya!

**Chappy Siegrain Fernandes 09: **Iya, terima kasih telah mereview. Ini sudah dilanjutkan kok ^_^b

_Okay, sekian... Selamat membaca readers-san, Author-senpai, Beta readers-sensei, flammers, dan lainnya! ^o^_

* * *

**Love Potion Disaster **Furikaze Aizawa

Disclamer: Naruto bukan milik Fiya, tetapi milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Rate: T

Warning: OOC, typo(s), alur tak beraturan, ide cerita aneh, AU, bahasa kurang efektif, dll

* * *

"Sakura, Sakura-chan!" teriak Tenten sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh sahabatnya yang terbaring di ranjang UKS.

"Uh-um..." Sedikit demi sedikit, mata Sakura terbuka. Ia pun dapat melihat secara jelas Tenten dan beberapa temannya mengerubunginya.

"Syukurlah, Sakura! Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Yamanaka Ino, ketua cheerleader dan teman lama Sakura. "Erm... Lee?" gumam Sakura.

"Lee? Siapa itu Lee?" tanya Shiho, wakil ketua OSIS.

"Lee... Aku cinta kau..." gumam Sakura yang spontan membuat seluruh murid yang ada di UKS kaget.

"Ma-maksudmu Rock Lee?!" teriak Tenten yang masih shock. Sakura menganggukan kepalanya. "Di mana... Cintaku... Rock Lee...?" tanyanya.

"Di-dia... Dia sudah pulang, Sakura-chan! Kau tadi pingsan selama 3 jam karena meminum air dari Lee," ujar Tenten. "Oh... Lee-kun," Sakura pun bangkit dan ranjang UKS itu dan berlari keluar dengan wajah pucat.

"Sakura-chan?!" Tenten, Ino, Shiho, dan kedua teman lainnya pun berlari mengejar Sakura. Tapi naas, Sakura berlari begitu cepat sehingga mereka tidak bisa menyusulnya. Mereka juga sudah kehilangan jejaknya.

"Sial... Kalau Sasuke tau bagaimana?" gumam Tenten, wajahnya tampak cemas.

Well, Sakura memang sudah memiliki pacar dari sekolah lain. Yaitu Uchiha Sasuke...

* * *

"Paman Teuchi, aku nambah ramennya!" seru Naruto. "Siap!" Teuchi pun mengambil semangkuk ramen dan memberikannya kepada Naruto. "Arigato!"

Naruto makan dengan lahapnya, tetapi Lee tidak. Nampaknya, ia masih kepikiran dengan apa yang telah terjadi tadi pagi.

"Oi Lee, ngelamun terus! Nanti ramennya dingin lho kalau kamu tidak makan secepatnya!" kata Ayame sambil mengelap gelasnya.

"Ah! Iya, maaf. Baik, selamat makan!" Lee pun memakan ramennya sedikit demi sedikit. Tetapi ia berhenti makan lagi setelah beberapa sendok.

"Ayame-chan! Aku nambah tehnya!" seru Naruto. "Oke! Hm? Lee, kenapa bengong?" tanya Ayame.

"Ah! Biasa, memikirkan Tenten-chan!" ujar Naruto. "Bukan. Bukan Tenten," ucap Lee.

"Eh, bukan? Lalu, siapa? Jangan-jangan, kau naksir Hinata-chan ya?" tebak Naruto. Lee menggeleng. "Lalu?"

"Aku memikirkan Sakura-san. Tadi pagi, ia yang meminum ramuan itu," jawab Lee lemas. "Mpphhh... APA?!" teriak Naruto kaget sampai teh yang ia minum muncrat kemana-mana.

"Naruto-kun, ini tehnya," ujar Ayame sambil menyodorkan segelas teh hangat. Naruto mengambil segelas tehnya dan berterima kasih kepada Ayame. Ia pun kembali fokus ke Lee.

"Hah~ sudahlah, aku sudah muak untuk hidup kalau begini caranya..." keluh Lee. "Hei Lee! Jangan begitu! Mana semangat mudamu?" seru Naruto.

"Hilang... Terlelap oleh cinta palsu Sakura..." ujar Lee lemas. "Naruto-kun?" panggil Lee.

"Hm? Apa?"

"Bawa aku ke Hinata, aku ingin bicara kepadanya!" suruh Lee.

Awalnya, Naruto menolak untuk mengantarkan Lee ke Hinata. Takutnya nanti diapa-apain (Hi.. Naruto mesum!) Tapi, dia tidak rela membiarkan bess plen polepel-nya terus menggalau.

"Ya sudah, ayo!" ajak Naruto. "Paman Teuchi, ini uangnya!" Naruto pun memberikan uang 20.000 Ryo kepada Teuchi.

"Sip! Terima kasih Naruto! Kapan-kapan mampir lagi ya!" ujar Teuchi. Naruto hanya tersenyum.

Akhirnya, Naruto dan Lee pun pergi ke Jl. Harashima Senju 2 no. 19 atau tempat Hinata bekerja sebagai dukun cinta di sana.

* * *

"Jadi? Ada apa?" tanya Hinata saat Lee datang ke ruangannya dan memohon bantuannya.

"Aku salah memberi ramuan, bu dukun," ujar Lee. "APAH?!" teriak Hinata, kaget. Burung-burung pun terbang menghindar dari kemarahan sang Hyuuga.

"Kok bisa?! Lalu, kamu kasih siapa?!" tanya Hinata. Lee hanya terdiam. "Ceritakan kepada saya!" suruhnya. Lee pun menceritakan kejadian tadi pagi dari awal sampai akhir.

"Sa-Sa-Sakura? Haruno Sakura?" tanya Hinata.

"Iya, gadis PMR sekaligus OSIS yang pintar dan cantik di sekolahku," ujar Lee. Hinata menepuk dahinya dan berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Aduh... Hah... Lee-kun, kau benar-benar membuat sebuah kesalahan besar," ujar Hinata yang sudah kembali menjadi dirinya yang tenang.

"Kesalahan besar? Mengapa?" tanya Lee.

"Ya... Kau tau kan, kalau ramuan itu berlaku 1 tahun. Dan, Haruno-san sudah memiliki pacar yaitu Uchiha-san yang sudah susah payah ia dapatkan," jelas Hinata. Lee menelan ludah. "Selain itu, mereka sudah bertunangan. Apa kau tidak kasihan?"

Makjleb! 'Oh Kami-sama... Mengapa nasibku begitu buruk?!' batin Lee.

"Lalu, apakah ada ramuan untuk mengulang ramuannya?" tanya Lee. Hinata diam.

"Saya akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk membuatnya. Ramuan itu memang berbahaya karena sejak dulu, belum ditemukan ramuan untuk mengulang kekuatan sihir yang ada pada ramuan itu," ujar Hinata.

"Baik," Lee pun berdiri diikuti oleh Hinata. "Oh ya, ada satu lagi yang ingin aku tanyakan," ujar Lee.

"Apa itu?" tanya Hinata.

"Mengapa kau memberikan ramuan itu kepadaku kalau ramuan itu memang benar-benar berbahaya dan belum ada ramuan lain untuk mengulang sihirnya?" tanya Lee. "Ah!" Hinata langsung kaget mendengarnya.

"Sebenarnya..."

* * *

Flashback Mode: ON

Hinata's POV

Beberapa bulan yang lalu, kakakku menanyakan kepadaku. "Hinata, apa itu cinta?" tanyanya. "Cinta itu perasaan di mana kau merasa bahwa orang yang kau sukai itu penting. Kau bahkan ingin mengambil resiko sebesar-besarnya demi dia. Juga, ada perasaan sedikit cemburu kalau ada orang lain bersamanya," jelasku. Meskipun aku tak tau apa itu cinta, tapi itu gagasan menurutku.

Kakak hanya ber-'oh'-ria kemudian kutanyakan, "Neji-nii mengapa bertanya seperti itu?" tanyaku.

"Aku rasa, aku telah jatuh cinta!" ujar Neji-nii yang langsung membuatku kaget.

"Si-siapa? Apa itu Shion-san?" tanyaku. "Bukan," jawabnya.

"La-lalu? Siapa?" tanyaku berusaha untuk mengetahui. Ia hanya tersenyum kecil kemudian menjawab, "Tenten. Adik kelasku yang seumuran denganmu. Ia satu kelas denganmu."

'APA?!'

"Tapi... Neji-nii sudah bertunangan dengan Shion-san! Kalau Neji-nii menolak, akan mengakibatkan permusuhan yang besar antara keluarga Hyuuga dengan Miiko!" ujarku memperingatkan. Neji-nii hanya memasang sebuah cengiran.

"Jangan khawatir... Nanti aku bicarakan dengan Ayah," ujar Neji-nii.

Beberapa hari kemudian, aku berjalan di sepanjang koridor rumah. Kemudian, aku melihat pada salah satu ruangan, Neji-nii, Shion-san, dan Ayah sedang berbincang-bincang dengan serius.

Aku pun mendengarkannya dari luar.

"Hyuuga Neji! Sebagai penerus sulung keluarga Hyuuga, kau harus mau dipertunangkan dengan penerus tunggal Miiko Shion!" ujar Ayah dengan tegasnya. Tetapi Neji-nii hanya memandangnya bosan.

"Maaf Ayah, tapi aku sudah terlanjur jatuh cinta dengan Tenten," ujar Neji-nii santai yang jelas membuat hati Shion-san tersakiti dan juga membuat Ayah semakin marah.

"Hyuuga Neji... Kau diusir dari rumah ini sampai kau bisa menerima pertunangan ini!" suruh Ayah. "Ah?!" Aku yang kaget pun langsung menerobos masuk ke dalam.

"Ayah! Kumohon jangan lakukan ini!" seruku saat sudah masuk ke dalam.

"Hinata? Maaf, tradisi ini sudah ada sejak dulu. Seorang Hyuuga yang menentang Hyuuga atasannya harus diusir dari rumahnya dan dicabutlah haknya sebagai bangsawan Hyuuga. Terutama bagi seorang Hyuuga yang menerima tugas sangat penting," jelas Ayah. Aku hanya terdiam mendengarnya. Sementara Shion-san mendekati Ayah.

"Saya mohon, Hyuuga Hiashi-sama. Hyuuga Neji-sama tidak bersalah. Cinta memang datang secara tiba-tiba. Saya tidak masalah jika beliau menyukai saya atau tidak. Ataukah beliau menerima atau tidak, itu tak apa. Karena saya dapat menghentikan amarah para tetua keluarga bangsawan Miiko. Tapi saya mohon, Hyuuga Hiashi-sama, janganlah mengusir dan mencabut hak sebagai bangsawan Hyuuga beliau!" ujar Shion dengan lembut.

"Shion-sama, saya minta maaf. Tapi ini harus dilaksanakan sampai ia mau dipertunangan dengan Anda," ujar Ayah. Aku terduduk lemas, tapi Neji-nii hanya tersenyum saja.

Dan begitulah, sejak hari itu, ia tidak pernah kembali ke rumah. Mungkin, ia tinggal di apartemen.

Flashback Mode: OFF

Normal POV

* * *

"Maka dari itu, jika Lee-kun/aku dapat membuat Tenten-san menyukaimu, maka kesempatan Neji-nii untuk berpacaran dengan Tenten-san akan semakin sedikit. Sehingga ia kembali dan memutuskan untuk menerima pertunangannya itu," jelas Hinata panjang lebar. Lee hanya ber-'oh'-ria mendengarnya.

"Jadi, kau mencemaskannya ya?" tanya Lee. "Iya," jawab Hinata. Air mata keluar dari matanya.

"Tenanglah Hinata," Lee mendekati Hinata dan memeluknya. "Kita akan berjuang bersama. Aku akan lakukan yang terbaik!"

"Baik! Aku juga... Akan melakukan yang terbaik!" seru Hinata. Lee pun melepaskan pelukannya.

"Lee-kun pulang saja, aku akan berusaha membuat ramuannya!" seru Hinata. "Iya, selamat sore!" Lee keluar dari rumah itu.

Ia berjalan ke rumahnya yang terletak di Jl. Namikaze Minato no. 14 yang tidak jauh dari sini.

* * *

Saat sampai perempatan jalan Namikaze Minato, terlihat Sakura sedang berjalan sendirian.

"Ugh," keluh Sakura smabil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa begitu sakit.

STEP STEP!

Terdengar suara langkah kaki seseorang, Sakura pun menengok ke arah suara tersebut. Dan ternyata itu adalah...

"LEE-KUN!" teriak Sakura dengan kerasnya. Ia pun langsung berlari ke arah Lee.

"E-etto... Sakura-chan?"

"Lee-kun! Aku mencintaimu... Sangat!" seru Sakura sambil memeluk Lee dengan eratnya. Lee menatap si rambut pink itu. Semburat merah mulai muncul di pipinya.

"Sa-Sakura-chan...?" gumamnya.

Dan pada waktu yang pas, Uchiha Sasuke alias pacar Sakura datang dan melihat kejadian tersebut.

"Sakura...?"

'Oh tidak! Kami-sama, mengapa harus ada Uchiha-san di saat-saat seperti ini?' batin Lee.

* * *

Apa yang akan terjadi? Apa yang akan dilakukan Uchiha Sasuke? Bagaimana nasib Rock Lee? Apakah Hyuuga Neji akan menerima pertunangannya dengan Shion? Bagimana kelanjutannya?

Tunggu Chapter 3 dari "**Love Potion Disaster!"**

**RnR?**


	3. Yakinlah, Sasuke!

_Konnichiwa minna-san! __Fiya kembali dengan lanjutan dari fanfic terbaru Fiya yaitu _**"Love Potion Disaster"**_. Sebelumnya, Fiya berterima kasih kepada yang telah me-review fanfic Fiya yang jelek ini (U,U)!_

_Setelah 1 tahun, Fiya kembali membawakan chapter terbarunya! Tapi mohon maaf, chapter ini mungkin agak OOT dari chapter sebelumnya.  
_

_Dan inilah, balasan untuk para reviewers tercintaku!_

**Fuyumi-chan**: Maaf Fuyumi-chan, baru membalas review-mu sekarang. Oke, terima kasih atas sarannya ya! Akan kulanjutkan! Pairing-nya terserah Fiya? Oke deh! ^o^)b

**Aden L kazt**: Hahaha... Betul itu! Ini sudah Fiya lanjutkan! Terima kasih sudah me-review! UuU

**Chappy Siegrain Fernandes 09**: Haha... Gokil? *tersipu malu* Ini sudah dilanjutkan kok!

**Avril**: Halo Avril...! Makasih udah me-review ya!

**Amami Riku**: Apa sih Juan? Kamu sih, gak suka yang berkonflik -,-

**Raja Kadal**: Hehe... Thank you for the review! Haha, iya maaf saya masih banyak typo(s), dan sejujurnya saya tidak tau genre apa fanfic ini (leh?). Baik! Akan saya persiapkan pairing yang tak terduga! Iya, Lee-kun keren banget, Fiya gak akan bash-in dia deh!

_Sekian, thanks for the reviews! And enjoy the new chapter!_

* * *

**Love Potion Disaster © **Furikaze Aizawa

Disclamer: NARUTO bukan milik saya, tetapi milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. Saya hanya meminjam chara-nya.

Rate: T

Warning: OOC, AU, typo(s), tak bergenre(?), dll

* * *

"Sakura...? Uchiha Sasuke, berdiri di sana, melihat pacarnya yang sedang dengan mesranya memeluk seseorang. Seseorang berambut bob dan bermata bulat.

"Sasuke...?" Haruno Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dengan Rock Lee. Ia pun menatap laki-laki yang merupakan pacarnya itu.

"Sakura, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bukankah kita akan kencan?" tanya Sasuke. Meskpun ia merasa cemas, galau, bingung, dan lainnya tetapi wajahnya tetap dingin seperti biasa. 'Dasar _pokerface_!' batin Fiya sambil mengetik kelanjutan cerita(?).

"Hah, kencan? Mana mungkin! Dan, aku sudah tidak menyukaimu lagi, okey? Mulai hari ini, kita putus! Aku lebih memilih Rock Lee daripada dirimu!" seru Sakura.

DEG DEG! Jantung Sasuke berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ia pun menatap Rock Lee dengan tatapan yang sangat tajam.

'Sialan kau!' batin Sasuke.

"Sudahlah, Lee-kun! Jangan hiraukan dia! Sekarang, ayo kita ke taman!" ajak Sakura sambil menarik tangan Lee dan membawanya pergi ke taman. Meninggalkan Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang galau, bingung, sekaligus mengamuk di tempat.

* * *

"Lee-kun, Lee-kun! Bunganya cantik ya!" seru Sakura sambil memberikan bunga sakura kepada Lee. Lee hanya terdiam melihat wajah Sakura yang cantik secantik bunga sakura yang ia pegang. Baunya pun sama-sama harumnya. Dan senyumannya, tak ia sangka ternyata begitu manis.

'Apa sih Lee? Kau sudah menyukai Tenten! Jangan tergoda dengan kecantikan... Sakura!' batin Lee sambil menahan blushingnya. Ia pun menatap langit yang sudah mulai gelap.

"Sakura-chan, ini sudah hampir malam, ayo kita pulang," ujar Lee.

Sakura tidak merespon perkataan Lee tadi. Ia memetik beberapa bunga di taman. Kemudian, ia menoleh ke arahnya.

"Hm... Ya sudahlah. Aku juga mau mengerjakan PR! Ayo pulang!" ajak Sakura. Lee mengangguk.

Mereka pun pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Rumah mereka memang berjauhan. Sakura di Jl. Harashima Senju 1, sedangkan rumah Lee di Jl. Tobirama Senju 2.

* * *

_Kryuukk!_

"Aduh, laparnya," keluh Lee sambil memegangi perutnya. Ia melihat Naruto sedang berjalan ke warung ramen langganannya.

"Oi, Naruto-kun!" panggil Lee. Naruto menoleh.

"Oh, hai Lee! Ada apa? Mau makan ramen bersamaku?" tanya Naruto.

"Tentu! Kebetulan, aku lapar sekali. Tadi siang belum makan," ujar Lee sambil memegangi perutnya yang keroncongan.

"Erm... Oke! Ayo ikut aku!" ajak Naruto.

Mereka pun berjalan ke Ichiraku Ramen dan beberapa menit kemudian, akhirnya mereka sampai juga.

"Paman Teuchi! Siapkan ramen porsi besar untukku!" seru Naruto saat masuk ke dalam warung kecil tersebut.

"Ah! Naruto! Akhirnya kau datang juga! Sudah saya siapkan ramennya!" seru Teuchi. Teuchi menaruh mangkuk besar berisi ramen tersebut ke salah satu meja.

"Thanks paman!" Naruto duduk di salah satu bangku. Lee duduk di sebelahnya.

"Wah... Kau juga mengajak Lee, ya?" ucap Ayame sambil menuangkan air ke dalam gelas.

"Iya!" sahut Naruto.

"Nah, ini untuk Lee! Spesial kubuatkan agar kau tidak galau lagi!" seru Teuchi sambil memberikan semangkuk ramen kepada Lee.

"Ya, terima kasih paman," ujar Lee. Ia segera memakan ramennya, begitu pula Naruto.

STEP STEP...

SRET!

"Paman Teuchi, aku pesan ramennya 1," ucap seseorang dari belakang Lee.

'Lho? Suara itu kan...?"

"Ah! Sasu-teme! Tumben sekali kau makan di sini!" ucap Naruto. Sasuke pun duduk di bangku kosong sebelah Naruto.

"Yo Naru-dobe! Gimana hubunganmu dengan Hinata-chan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Well, kami sudah putus karena masalah keluarga. Kalau kau dengan Sakura-chan gimana?" jawab sekaligus tanya Naruto.

"Huft. Ini semua karena makhluk hijau itu, Sakura menyukainya dan kami barusan putus," jawab Sasuke lemas. Ia merenung memikirkan Sakura.

"Oh... Yang sabar ya," hibur Naruto sambil menepuk bahu sahabat sekaligus rivalnya itu.

Lee hanya diam melihat Sasuke. Sasuke tidak melihat Lee dan menyadari kehadirannya, karena Lee berada di sebelah kiri Naruto. Dan tak terlihat karena badan Naruto yang agak besar dari Lee menutupinya.

"Nah, Sasuke, ini ramenmu!" ujar Ayame sambil menaruh semangkuk ramen ke meja Sasuke.

"Terima kasih," ucap Sasuke.

'Psstt... Naruto-kun, aku duluan ya!' bisik Lee. Ia ingin cepat-cepat pergi untuk menghindari masalah dengan Sasuke.

"Mau kemana kau Lee?" tanya Naruto dengan volume yang besar.

'Sialan!'

"Lee?"

'Lee... Bukankah ia?' batin Sasuke. Ia pun berdiri dan melihat sesosok lelaki yang duduk di sebelahnya. Lee yang ketakutan pun langsung kabur. Pasalnya, Uchiha Sasuke ini ketua klub Karate di sekolah.

"Te-terima kasih untuk makanannya, Ayame-san, paman Teuchi!" ucap Lee terburu-buru, ia pun segera berlari keluar warung kecil itu. Tapi sayangnya, ia berhasil dicegat oleh sang bungsu Uchiha.

"Ka-kau... TEGANYA KAU!" bentak Sasuke. Ayame, Teuchi, dan Naruto hanya dapat terdiam melihat amukan sang Uchiha itu.

"Ma-maaf..." ucap Lee.

"KAU ITU! KAU TAU TIDAK SEBERAPA BESARNYA CINTAKU KEPADA SAKURA? AKU SUDAH BERJUANG UNTUK MENDAPATKAN HATI SAKURA, MESKIPUN MEMANG DIA MENYUKAIKU TAPI DIA MERUPAKAN PEREMPUAN YANG SUSAH UNTUK DIAJAK PACARAN! DAN... APAKAH KAU TAU PERJUANGAN KAMI AGAR SELALU (bisa dibilang) AKUR? DAN KAU DATANG MERUSAKNYA! SELAMA 1 TAHUN KAMI MENJALANI HUBUNGAN INI... SEMUA SIA-SIA... HANYA KARENAMU!" bentak Sasuke. Wajahnya sudah berubah, tidak seperti biasa lagi. Menjadi... mengerikan.

GLEK. Lee menelan ludahnya.

"Sa-Sasu-teme, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto bingung terhadap tingkah sahabatnya ini yang jauh berbeda dari biasanya.

"DIAM KAU!" bentak Sasuke. "DAN UNTUK KAU... AWAS SAJA!" Sasuke pun mendorong Lee ke dinding warung. Yang menyebabkan Lee menggerutu kesakitan.

Sasuke pun pergi meninggalkan warung tersebut. Menyisakan ramennya yang masih utuh dan belum dibayar.

"Lee... Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto. Ia mengangkat tubuh Lee.

"Ergh... Aku tidak apa-apa kok."

'Sasuke... Maaf... Tapi, kau harus mengetahuinya...'

* * *

Keesokan harinya...

"A-APA? SASUKE-SAN MELAKUKAN APA?" teriak Hinata dengan wajah kaget. Lee menganggukan kepalanya.

"Sa-sayaa tak percaya kalau Sa-Sasuke-san melakukannya kepada Lee-san. Kukira, dia tidak akan mengetahuinya," ujar Hinata.

"Iya. Bagaimana ini Hinata?" tanya Lee dengan wajah memelas. Hinata diam, berpikir, dengan telunjuk kanannya menyentuh dagu lancipnya. "Aha! Sa-saya rasa, saya ada ide yang mungkin berhasil!" ujar Hinata sambil memetik jarinya.

"Apa itu?"

"Jadi begini—"

* * *

Sorenya di pasar umum Konoha...

"Bagaimana penampilanku, Hinata?" tanya Lee kepada Hinata.

"Sempurna. Nah, tinggal pakai kacamata ini dan kau akan terlihat berbeda!" suruh Hinata. Lee pun mengambil kacamata bundar itu dan memakainya.

Lee sekarang menyamar menjadi penjaga toko. Ia memakai baju lengan panjang berwarna putih dan hijau, ia juga memakai celana jeans yang bolong-bolong. Tak lupa topi hijau yang menutupi rambut bobnya. Juga, kacamata.

"Ingat. Sasuke-san suka tomat, jadi ia pasti akan membeli tomat-tomat segar ini. Nanti, Lee-san akan menaruh secarik kertas ke bungkusan tomat-tomat yang ia beli. Kertas tersebut berisi penjelasan yang telah saya tulis dan saya yakin, Sasuke-san pasti akan mengerti!" jelas Hinata. Lee mengangguk mengerti.

"Baik, akan kulakukan semampuku!" seru Lee.

Rencana pun dimulai. Pada awalnya, hanya ibu rumah tangga saja yang membeli buah-buahan yang dijual Lee. Namun, beberapa lama kemudian, terlihat sosok lelaki yang tampan, yang ia cari.

'Hinata!' bisik Lee kepada Hinata yang ikut bekerja di sebelahnya. Ia memakai baju terusan berwarna hijau dengan topi bundar berwarna hijau, dan kacamata berbingkai besar.

'Ah, apa?' tanyanya.

'Ada Sasuke kesini!' bisik Lee.

'Baik, laksanakan rencana kita!' perintah Hinata.

Sasuke pun berjalan ke toko Lee dan Hinata ketika melihat tomat-tomat segar yang dijual dengan harga murah.

"Ano... saya mau beli tomat 1 kg. Berapa harganya?" tanya Sasuke kepada Lee.

"Hanya 150 Yen, Tuan," jawab Lee dengan suara yang disamarkan.

"Kalau begitu, aku beli 2 kg!" ujar Sasuke semangat. Lee pun mengambil tomat dan menimbangnya ke neraca. Setelah itu, ia masukan tomat-tomat tersebut ke dalam kantung plastik. Dan tak lupa, ia selipkan surat tersebut di antara tomat-tomat lainnya.

"Terima kasih." Sasuke pun membuka kantung plastiknya dan menemukan surat tadi. Ia pun mengambilnya. "Ah... Bill ya? Bahkan toko kecil di pasar ini ada bill. Sangat globalisasi. Sasuke pun membuang surat tersebut ke tempat sampah terdekat. Kemudian, ia berjalan pulang.

'APA?' teriak Lee dan Hinata dalam hati.

'Ba-bagaimana ini Hinata?' bisik Lee.

'Huh... Sia-sia deh...' gumam Hinata.

* * *

Keesokan harinya...

"Gimana ini, Hinata? Rencananya gagal!" ujar Lee. Hinata hanya menghela napas.

"Saya ada, namun nampaknya tidak akan bekerja," ujar Hinata.

"Apa itu?"

"Jadi gini—"

* * *

"Naruto-kun!" panggil Lee. Naruto yang sedang menyiram tanaman pun menoleh.

"Oi, Lee! Ada apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Naruto, aku butuh bantuanmu!" ujar Lee.

"Apa itu?"

"Jadi gini, ceritakan kepada Sasuke kalau itu semua hanya salah paham! Dan berakibat dari sebuah kecelakaan dengan ramuan cinta," ujar Lee. "Jadi begini, cerita kalau—"

* * *

"Oi, Sasu-teme!" panggil Naruto kepada Sasuke yang sedang berjalan-jalan di sekitar rumahnya.

"Apa, Naru-dobe?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Ada yang harus kuceritakan padamu," ucap Naruto.

Mereka pun berjalan ke taman, tempat yang cocok untuk bercerita.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Jadi begini... Tentang—"

"Hn?"

"—Apa ya? Aku lupa." ucap Naruto bingung. Ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Sasuke hanya sweatdrop.

"Jadi tidak ada yang penting ya? Ya sudah, aku pergi saja," ujar Sasuke. Ia berjalan meninggalkan Naruto.

_Kryukk..._

"Tunggu dulu! Ada yang ingin kuceritakan! Ini tentang ramen. Aku sangat lapar dan menginginkan ramen tapi uangku habis untuk membayar hutan Kiba. Duh... dan kupon gratisanku habis. Bagaimana ini? Aku lapar sekali. Dan di rumah hanya tersedia sayuran, padahal aku benci sayuran. Duh... bagaimana ini?" curhat Naruto.

GUBRAK! Lee hanya bisa sweatdrop dan ber-gubrak-ria melihat Naruto dan Sasuke dari kejauhan. 'Seharusnya aku tidak menyuruh Naruto...' batin Lee.

Di tempat lain, Sasuke pun ikut sweatdrop mendengar curhatan Lee. "Erm... Begitu. Baiklah, aku pulang. Sampai jumpa." Sasuke berjalan cepat meninggalkan Naruto. Ia pikir Naruto sudah tidak waras karena ramen.

Dan begitu Sasuke dan Lee sudah pergi, Naruto tersadarkan diri. "Eh? Bukannya seharusnya aku menceritakan Sasu-teme tentang ramuan cinta Lee itu ya?"

* * *

Keesokan harinya...

"Gagal lagi ya?" tanya Hinata ketika ia melihat wajah kusut Lee di depan pintu rumahnya. Ya, bukan itu sih rumahnya. Rumahnya ada di kediaman Hyuuga yang cukup jauh dari sekolah. Jadi, keluarganya menyewa rumah untuk Hinata di situ. Dan di situlah Hinata memulai usahanya.

"Iya... Hiks," ujar Rock Lee dengan air matanya yang mengalir deras.

"Ya sudah, masuklah," suruh Hinata. Lee pun duduk di sofa sambil melihat sekeliling rumah kecil Hinata yang sangat rapi.

"Maaf, saya sedang mengerjakan tugas. Lee-san makan saja dulu. Ada banyak makanan di kulkas," ujar Hinata. Ia pun melanjutkan kegiatan mengetiknya.

Lee menuruti perintah Hinata dan dia mencari makanan di kulkas. Tetapi, entah mengapa, hari ini ia sedang tidak '_mood_' untuk makan. Akhirnya, ia menunggu di ruang tamu sambil membaca-baca koran yang ada di pinggir sofa.

"AH! DIA ONLINE!" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara Hinata. Lee yang terkejut pun mendatanginya.

"Ada apa, Hinata?" tanyanya.

"Lee-kun... Dia, Sasuke-san online!" seru Hinata.

"Benarkah?" tanya Lee tak percaya.

"Ayo kita ceritakan tentang ramuan itu kepada Sasuke-san. Siapa tau, Sasuke-san percaya dan mengerti!" seru Hinata.

Hinata dan Lee pun mengetik secara detail cerita itu dari awal sampai akhir. Sampai membuat tangan Hinata kelelahan.

"Sekarang, enter!"

TUUTT—

Komputer tiba-tiba mati. Lampu pun juga mati. AC di rumah Hinata pun juga begitu.

"A-A-APA?" teriak Hinata dan Lee. Lee yang sudah tidak tahan pun misuh-misuh tak jelas. Sedangkan Hinata mulai mengatur napasnya.

"Percuma! Percuma kau mengetik sebanyak itu!"

"Sudahlah, nasi telah menjadi bubur~"

* * *

Dan keesokan harinya di SMA Swasta Konohagakure...

'Ayo Hinata, kau pasti bisa!' gumam Hinata kepada dirinya sendiri.

Ia pun melihat Sasuke yang dengan dingin dan cueknya berjalan di koridor sekolah. Tentu saja, meskipun ia sudah memiliki Sakura, banyak sekali gadis yang menatapnya.

"Huh... Berjuanglah Hinata, ini semua demi Lee-san dan juga... Neji-nii," ujar Hinata. Ia pun keluar dari persembunyiannya dan dengan cepat menarik tangan Sasuke.

"Sasuke-san, ayo ikut saya!" Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari sang bungsu Uchiha, Hinata menarik tangan Sasuke dan membawanya ke taman belakang.

"Sasuke-san, ada sesuatu yang harus saya ceritakan!" seru Hinata saat sampai di taman belakang.

"Hn. Apa itu, Hinata? Apa ini tentang Naru-dobe?" tanya Sasuke.

"Bukan, tapi ini tentang Sakura-san dan Lee-san!" seru Hinata.

Mata Sasuke terbelak mendengarnya. Hinata pun mulai membuka mulutnya.

"Jadi, ini dimulai dari—"

* * *

Akankah rencana kali ini berhasil? Akankah Sasuke percaya dengan apa yang diceritakan oleh Hinata? Apakah Hinata dapat menemukan ramuan untuk mengulang sihir ramuan cinta? Bagaimana nasib tokoh-tokoh yang ada di cerita ini? Tunggu chapter selanjutnya dari **"Love Potion Disaster!"**

* * *

_**A/N**: Mwaa... Akhirnya update juga! Readers, maaf kalau update-nya lama ya! Itu semua karena laptopku rusak. Dan maaf kalau chapter ini terlihat 'melenceng' dan 'aneh'. Makhlumilah Author ini..._

_Sekian, sekarang  
_

__**RnR?**


	4. Hinata's Feeling

_Ohayou minna-san! Fiya kembali membawakan chapter baru dari _**"Love Potion Disaster!" **_Mianhae(?), Fiya update-nya lama karena kendala laptop rusak, pulsa modem habis, dan lain sebagainya._

_Dan... Untuk chapter sebelumnya, kok sedikit ya yang review ^^" padahal, Fiya sudah buat sebagus-bagusnya dan nyari ide selama seminggu TTATT Gak papa deh, Fiya ikhlas, cerita tak beralur ini memang pantas di-seperti-itu-kan._

_Maaf jika chapter ini sangat amat melenceng dari alur cerita sebelumnya._

_Okay! Selamat menikmati minna! ^o^)/_

* * *

**Love Potion Disaster ****(C)** Furikaze Aizawa

Disclamer: NARUTO bukan milik saya, tetapi milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. Saya hanya meminjam chara-nya.

Rate: T

Warning: OOC, AU, typo(s), tak bergenre(?), dll

**PERINGATAN BESAR: NO FLAME! AKU BAWA WATER(?)**

* * *

"Jadi begitu, Sasuke-san," Hinata mengakhiri penjelasannya. Ia pun menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan yakin. Sasuke hanya –dengan cueknya- berkata "Mana mungkin."

'Dia masih tidak percaya?!' batin Hinata, kaget. "Ku-kumohon, Sasuke-san! Percayalah kalau itu benar-benar terjadi! Kumohon..." ujar Hinata setengah berteriak. Ia menunduk di depan Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya melihatnya dengan tatapan bosan. Ia pun menunduk dan berpikir sebentar. "Hn. Baiklah. Aku mempercayaimu. Mana mungkin seorang Hyuuga akan berbohong," ujarnya cuek.

Meskipun ucapannya terdengar cuek dan tidak peduli, Hinata tidak peduli. Ia senang karena akhirnya Sasuke percaya.

"Dan aku akan membantumu," ujar Sasuke dengan tiba-tiba yang membuat Hinata semakin tidak percaya.

"Be-benarkah?!"

"Demi Sakura-chan kembali kepadaku, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membantu," tambahnya. Mata Hinata membulat, jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang.

"Te-terima kasih!" serunya sambil menunduk.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil dan berjalan kembali ke kelas. "Kau tidak kembali ke kelas, eh? Sudah jam segini."

"Um... Ano... Iya," ujar Hinata. Hinata berlari kecil menuju kelasnya yang berada di lantai atas. Hatinya menari-nari dengan riang. 'Yokata nee, Sasuke-san percaya. Ia bahkan ingin membantu,' batinnya sembari menampakan senyum manisnya yang sudah lumayan jarang dilihat.

Sesampainya di kelas, Hinata segera duduk di bangkunya. Ia terus tersenyum, kemudian ia mengambil ponselnya.

**To : Rock Lee-san  
**Lee-san, aku berhasil mempercayakan Sasuke-san dan dia mau membantu

'SEND!' batinnya. Ia menutup ponselnya. Dan ia pun bernyanyi-nyanyi dengan riang. Temannya yang heran dengan tingkah tak wajarnya pun mendekatinya.

"Hinata-san gak kenapa-napa kan?" tanya gadis berambut merah jambu. Hinata tersadar dari lamuannya dan menatap gadis itu.

"E-eh? Sa-Saara-san? Aku tidak apa-apa kok," jawab Hinata gugup seperti biasa.

Gadis bernama Saara itu menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Eehh? Tapi kenapa kau dari tadi senyum-senyum?"

"O-oh itu! Ti-tidak apa-apa kok Saara-san, hanya saja..."

"Hanya saja apa? Kau jatuh cinta ya? Eciyee..." potong Saara. Hinata kaget mendengar ucapannya itu. 'Jatuh. Cinta?'

"Ti-tidak Saara-san! I-itu tidak mungkin!" bantah Hinata sambil menahan _blushing_nya. Saara hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Hinata.

"Ayolah, Hinata-san! Kita ini sudah remaja, jadi wajar kan kalau kita jatuh cinta? Lagipula, aku jarang sekali melihatmu tersenyum seperti tadi. Karena apalagi kau tersenyum seperti itu kalau bukan karena 'cinta'?" Perkataan Saara itu membuat Hinata kaget dengan sangat. Ia hanya membantu _customer_nya bukan? Kenapa ia bisa sebahagia ini saat ia telah membantunya menyelesaikan salah satu masalah?

'Oh ya itu!' "Ka-karena, aku berhasil menyelesaikan salah satu masalah yang berhubungan dengan ma-masalah keluargaku," bantah Hinata. Ya! Memang itu tujuan Hinata sejak awal, tapi...

"Hanya itukah? Mungkin, ada suatu perasaan tersembunyi deh!" bantah Saara. "Masa' cuma itu? Kalau itu gak sampe senyum-senyum segitunya kalee!"

"Ta-tapi..."

"Ehehehe. Gomen, Hinata-san. Aku hanya suka menggodamu karena kau benar-benar imut ketika kehabisan kata-kata. Ehe, gomen nee!" ujarnya sembari memeletkan lidahnya dan membentuk tanda "V" pada tangannya.

"Sa-Saara-san!"

"Gomen!"

Kringgg...!

Bel masuk pun berbunyi. Saara segera menempati bangkunya yang berada di barisan nomor 3. Hinata hanya menghela napas dan mengambil buku pelajaran Kimia-nya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Kurenai-sensei datang dan mulailah pelajaran di kelas Hinata.

* * *

Kringgg...!

'Sudah pulang ya?' gumam Hinata.

Tak terasa bel pulang telah berdentang. Hinata pun beranjak dari bangkunya dan berjalan ke tempat loker.

Ctak. Ctik. Ceklek.

"Hm... Oke, buku ini akan kupakai malam ini jadi kubawa pulang. Sedangkan yang ini ditaruh sini saja," gumamnya. Beginilah kebiasaan Hinata sepulang sekolah. Memilah-milah buku yang akan dimasukan ke loker/dibawa pulang. Rajinnya -_-"

"Hm... A-aku rasa sudah cukup." Hinata pun berjalan melewati kodidor-koridor sekolah sembari membawa buku-buku tebal.

Tiba-tiba...

Slip.

"Kyaaaa!"

Bruakh! Brakh Brakh!

"A-aduh ada apa?" Mata lavender Hinata melihat sebuah kabel besar yang dipasang di lantai. "Oh, ternyata a-ada kabel," gumamnya.

Ia pun segera berdiri, namun ia melihat buku-bukunya berserakan di lantai koridor sekolah. Ia pun segera memungutnya.

Perlahan ia memungutnya. Tiba-tiba, nampak sesosok pria tinggi berambut raven mendatanginya.

"Butuh bantuan, Hinata?" tanyanya dengan suara dinginnya. Hinata menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Ah! Sa-Sasuke-san?!" Spontan, Hinata kaget melihat penampakan(?) orang keren tersebut. "A-apa yang Sasuke-san lakukan di sini?"

"Hn. Aku hanya kebetulan lewat saja," ujarnya. Sasuke jongkok di sebelah Hinata. "Aku bantu ya!"

Sasuke pun membantu memunguti buku-buku Hinata dan memberikannya kepada Hinata.

"A-Arigató Sasuke-san," gadis berambut indigo itu pun berdiri sembari membawa buku-bukunya. Namun... "Aduh!"

Brakk!

Sekali lagi, Hinata terjatuh.

"Daijoubu desuka, Hinata-san?" tanya Sasuke. Pria raven itu segera membantu Hinata untuk berdiri.

"I-ittai..."

Sasuke melihat lutut Hinata yang berdarah. "Ahh... Kau terluka. Ayo ikut aku ke UKS. Akan kuobati!"

"Ti-tidak usah, Sasuke-san!"

"Gak papa kok Hinata-san. Daripada nanti di jalan, kamu jalan pincang terus jatuh lagi gimana?" ujar Sasuke. Hinata menatap mata Sasuke, ia pun menunduk dan mengangguk.

"Ya sudah, ayo."

* * *

Di UKS...

"I-ittai!"

"Tahan, sebentar lagi," ujar Sasuke. Ia mulai membalutkan beberapa pembalut _(Fiya: Jo' ngeres he! -_-) _ke lutut Hinata yang terluka.

1 menit kemudian, luka Hinata telah selesai diobati oleh dokter Sasuke(?) Kedua insan itu pun berjalan ke gerbang sekolah.

"N-nee, Sasuke-san," panggil Hinata. Sasuke menoleh diiringi oleh ucapan "hn" khasnya. "A-arigató karena telah menyembuhkan lukaku. Dan... Gomen! Aku telah merepotkanmu!"

"Ah, itu. Tidak apa-apa kok, Hinata-san," ujar Sasuke.

"Bu-bukan itu!" teriak Hinata dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat cemas. Sasuke kaget, ia pun menghentikan langkahnya dan mencermati ucapan Hinata. "A-ano.. Maaf soal Sakura-san itu! Go-gomen, hontouni gomenesai! Ka-karena aku... Sa-Sakura-san..."

"Tak apa," potong Sasuke. "Itu hanyalah sebuah 'kecelakaan' bukan? Kecelakaan bisa saja terjadi tanpa kita menyadarinya terlebih dahulu."

Hinata hanya menunduk. "Mm."

Hening kembali menyelimuti kedua insan yang sudah sampai di halaman sekolah itu. Pemuda raven itu mengangkat kepalanya dan memandangi langit sore. "Langitnya cantik ya," ujarnya kagum.

Hinata ikut mengangkat kepalanya. Langit oranye. Sangat cantik. "Utsukushi..."

Tiba-tiba, sebuah pertanyaan terlintas di benak Hinata. "A-ano, Sasuke-san?" panggilnya ragu.

Sasuke menoleh dan seperti biasa, diiringi oleh "hn?" khasnya.

"A-ano... Mengapa kau mau membantu kami?" tanyanya gugup. Sasuke sedikit kaget mendengar pertanyaannya, kemudian ia menghentikan langkahnya.

"Karena, yaa... Mau bagaimana lagi. Hanya inilah satu-satunya cara untuk menyadarkan Sakura kembali. _Beside_," Sasuke menatap wajah Hinata yang penuh dengan pertanyaan dan rasa ingin tau. "Hn. Aku ingin membantu menyadarkan Neji kau tau. Dia adalah teman baikku dulu saat SMP."

Deg!

"Ne-Neji-nii?! Ka-kau?!" Hinata nampak tak percaya, namun mata lavendernya menatap dalam mata hitam Sasuke. Jujur. Tak nampak kebohongan sedikitpun.

"Hn. Kalau kau sendiri?" tanya Sasuke sembari menengok ke Hinata yang masih kaget.

"A-aku?" tanya Hinata sembari menunjuk ke dirinya sendiri.

"Hn. Ya, kau. Katamu kau adalah dukun cinta bukan? Yaa... Aku hanya heran, ini baru pertama kalinya kulihat seorang dukun yang mau membantu _customer _sampai segitunya," jelas Sasuke. Hinata hanya terdiam, mencari alasan yang tepat.

"A-ah ya! Aku ingin membuat Neji-nii agar ia mau kembali ke keluarganya dan mau bertunangan dengan Shion-san!" ujar Hinata mantap.

"Apa hanya itu? Kalau itu saja sih, gak sampai segitunya kali," ujar Sasuke.

Deg! Hinata jadi teringat akan perkataan Saara tadi. 'Ba-basaaka... J-jangan bilang aku... Jatuh... Cinta...?'

"Apa mungkin ada perasaan tersembunyi?"

Deg!

"I-itu sih tidak mungkin, Sa-Sasuke-san..." bantah Hinata sembari menyembunyikan _blushing_nya.

"Souka." Sasuke pun mulai berjalan lagi, diikuti oleh Hinata di belakangnya.

"Cu-cukup sampai di sini, Sasuke-san. A-arigató," ujar Hinata sembari menundukan badannya.

"Hn. Doita," ujar Sasuke. Kemudian, dia berbalik badan dan berjalan pulang ke rumah. Hinata hanya terdiam melihat kepergiannya. Ia pun segera masuk ke dalam.

Ceklik.

Ngeek...

"Tadaima," ujarnya pelan. Ia segera melepaskan sepatunya dan berjalan ke ruang keluarga.

"Ah! Hinata-san! Okaeri!" Terdengar teriakan familiar dari dalam ruang keluarga. Dengan cepat, Hinata membuka pintu ruang keluarganya.

Ngeek...

"LEE-SAN?!"

"Okaeri!" Terlihat Lee sedang duduk manis di sebelah meja. Ia tersenyum melihat Hinata.

"LEE-SAN?! A-APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI SINI?!" tanya (baca: teriak) Hinata sembari melempar tasnya yang tepat mendarat di wajah Lee.

"AAAA!"

"A-APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI SINI?! KE-KELUAR!"

SKIP TIME: Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Aduh.. Sabar, Hinata-san. Aku hanya ingin berkonsultasi dan menanyakan tentang ramuan itu," ujar Lee sembari mengelus wajahnya yang terkena tas Hinata.

"O-oh, iya, silahkan," ujar Hinata. Ia pun duduk di sebelah Lee.

"Aku hanya bingung. Apakah sihir ramuan tersebut dapat dihilangkan? Masalahnya... Aku takut... Banyak sekali yang dapat terjadi kalau sihir ramuan tersebut tidak dapat dihilangkan," curhat Lee. Hinata hanya terdiam.

"Mu-mungkin bisa. Ki-kita hanya bisa berusaha dan berdo'a. Semoga saja bisa..." ujar Hinata. Ia menatap Lee dengan tatapan ragu. Lee mengangguk.

"Okelah kalau begitu! Terima kasih karena telah menghilangkan gugup dan raguku!" ujar Lee dengan wajah semangat seperti biasa. Hinata hanya bengong melihatnya.

"Oke, aku pulang dulu ya! Jaa~" seru Lee. Ia berlari ke pintu depan dan keluar dari rumah Hinata. Hinata hanya terdiam melihat kepergiannya.

'A-apa ini?! Ah, sebaiknya aku tidur, aku rasa aku kecapekan,' batin Hinata. Ia segera mandi dan berganti baju. Kemudian pergi tidur di atas kasurnya yang KING-size.

* * *

Hinata's POV

Kukuruyuk...

Suara ayam itu membangunkanku dari tidur lelapku. Kubuka mataku dan kulihat jam di dinding kamarku.

"Jam 6 ya?" gumamku. Aku meregangkan tubuhku, tiba-tiba aku baru menyadari kalau...

"KYAA! HARI INI OLAHRAGA! AKU TELAAAATTT...!" Aku berteriak histeris. Aku langsung mandi secepat kilat, memakai seragam olahraga dan tak lupa menguncir satu rambutku karena hari ini ada olahraga. Mana mungkin aku menggerai rambut panjangku di saat pelajaran olahraga, nanti jadinya _sumpek_.

"AKU BERANGKAT!" teriakku. Aku tidak memakai sepatu dengan benar, hanya menginjaknya dan berlari ke sekolah.

Sesampainya di sekolah...

"Hinata-san!" panggil sebuah suara yang sangat kukenal. Aku menengok dan mendapati sesosok gadis bersurai biru sedang menyapaku dari kejauhan. Aku pun berlari ke arahnya.

"Ohayó, Konan-san," sapaku.

"Ohayó, Hinata-san! Kok tumben telat?" tanyanya sembari memancarkan senyum manisnya.

"Aku tadi kelupaan kalau hari ini ada pelajaran olahraga, Konan-san," jawabku jujur. Konan hanya ber'oh'ria.

"Ehehe. Aku juga, untung gerbangnya belum ditutup!" ujarnya dengan riang.

"Oh ya, kalau kau? Kenapa kau telat, Konan-san?" tanyaku heran. Konan kan termasuk anak yang rajin.

"Huh, itu semua karena adik-adikku. Mereka susah sekali dibangunkan! Apalagi Tobi itu, huh," ujar Konan dengan nada kesal. Memang, bagaimana ya? Konan merupakan satu-satunya anak perempuan di antara ke-4 bersaudara. Jadi wajarlah~

"Ahahaha, iya."

Kringgg...!

Bel masuk telah berbunyi, itu menandakan kalau pelajaran pertama alias olahraga telah dimulai.

"Eh, sudah masuk nih! Yuk ke _gym_!" Konan menarik tanganku dan kami berlari beringinkan ke _gym _sekolah yang berada di belakang sekolah.

Sesampainya di sana, aku melihat sudah banyak teman-teman sekelasku yang sudah berlari mengelilingi _gym_. Aku hanya bengong dan terdiam.

"Hinata-san, ayo lakukan pemanasan!" suruh guru olahragaku.

"Ha-hai, Iruka-sensei." Aku segera berlari mengelilingi _gym _tersebut namun sayangnya aku tak sekuat dan selincah juga secepat teman-temanku.

BRUAKH! Akhirnya, aku pun terjatuh saat sedang berlari.

"Hinata-san, daijoubu?" tanya Konan, mendekatiku. Aku hanya terdiam dan berusaha untuk jongkok. Tapi, tak kuat.

"Aku memang lemah..."

"_Jangan menyerah_, _Hinata-san_! _Terus berjuang_, _mana semangat masa mudamu_?" Suara teriakkan dari seseorang yang kukenal itu terdengar oleh telingaku. Sebentar, itu kan suara...

"L-Lee-san?" aku mendongakkan kepala dan mendapati bayangan atau ilusi Lee menyemangatiku dari pinggir lapangan.

"_Semangat Hinata-san_! _Kau pasti bisa_!" serunya sembari melambaikan tangannya. Aku langsung bangkit dan berlari sekuat tenaga. Dann...

"Hyaa!" Untuk pertama kalinya, aku berhasil melakukan pemanasan lari keliling _gym _10 kali. Bahkan aku menyalip teman-teman yang telah mendahuluiku.

"Wow... Hinata-san, keren sekali! Ini pertama kalinya kau berhasil!" seru Konan sembari memegang tanganku seraya mengucapkan selamat.

"E-eh? A-arigato gozaimasu, Konan-san," ujarku. Kemudian, aku menengok ke tempat Lee tadi tapi... Kosong. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana. "E-eh? Ini aneh."

"Apanya, Hinata-san?" Konan, yang tidak sengaja mendengar ucapanku, bertanya kepadaku.

"Ti-tidak apa kok."

Aku, Konan, dan teman-teman sekelasku lainnya mulai berolahraga, mengabaikan bayangan Lee tadi.

Tapi...

Kenapa aku bingung?

* * *

Sepulang sekolah...

Step Step

"Huft..." Entah mengapa, siang ini aku malas sekali pulang sekolah. Saking panasnya siang ini. Biasanya aku pulang sore, tapi dikarenakan ada rapat guru, akhirnya dipulangkan pukul 12.00 PM. Dan kau tau? Panas...

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku dan yang pertama kali kulihat adalah sesosok lelaki memakai seragam sekolah SMA negeri Konoha sedang berjalan ke arah yang sama sepertiku, yaitu ke rumahku.

Rambutnya itu... Lho? Itu kan?

"Lee-san!" panggilku. Lee menoleh.

"Ah! Hinata-san! Kebetulan sekali!" serunya. Ia berlari ke arahku yang tak jauh dari posisinya semula. [_A/N: Oke anak-anak, ini yang dinamakan dengan 'perpindahan'. Sebelumnya Lee berada di depan pohon A, namun ia berpindah posisi ke pohon B tempat Hinata sedang berdiri sekarang. Nah, inilah yang dinamakan per-pin-da-han /plak_]

"Lee-san mau kemana? Kok ke arah Jl. Hashirama Senju 1?" tanyaku kepada Lee.

"Oh, aku ingin ke rumahku. Karena, aku ingin bertanya tentang ramuan itu lagi dan aku juga numpang mengerjakan tugas," jawabnya santai. Aku hanya ber'oh'ria.

"Hinata-san," panggilnya. Aku menoleh dan menatapnya. "Ayo kita jalan-jalan dulu ke taman, mumpung kamu pulang cepat," ajaknya. Aku hanya mengangguk dan kami pun berjalan ke taman bunga yang berada tak jauh dari rumahku yakni berada di Jl. Tobirama Senju 3.

* * *

Sesampainya di taman bunga...

"Hwaa..." Aku terkagum-kagum melihat keindahan dan kecantikan dari sekumpulan bunga ini. Sampai-sampai, aku kehabisan kata-kata.

"Indah bukan?" tanya Lee. Aku mengangguk mantap. "Nah, kalau begitu, ayo ikut aku, Hinata-san!" Lee menarik tanganku. Aku nurut saja.

Kami berjalan mengelilingi taman bunga ini. Sangat indah, dan penuh warna.

"Ah! Ada tempat merangkai bunga ternyata!" seru Lee. Kami berlari ke sebuah tempat khusus untuk merangkai bunga.

Aku duduk di atas rerumputan hijau, sementara Lee memetik beberapa tangkai bunga yang penuh warna.

"Nah, Hinata-san! Ayo kita merangkai bunga!" ajak Lee yang baru datang sembari membawa beberapa tangkai bunga yang cukup besar di tangannya.

"Mm." Kami pun merangkainya dan beberapa lama kemudian, akhirnya selesai sudah!

"Utshukushi..." gumamku. Bunga lily yang kami rangkai itu sangatlah cantik. Bunga itu kami rangkai menjadi _flower crown_.

"_Flower crown _yang cantik... Sepertinya aku pernah melihat _flower crown _seperti ini sebelumnya," ujar Lee. Aku menganguk sembari tersenyum. Sebentar, _flower crown _itu kan mirip punyanya...

"Putri Bunga, Hanami," ujar kami berdua bersamaan. "L-Lee-san suka nonton anime?" tanyaku. Lee mengangguk mantap. "Tentu!" ujarnya.

"Oh ya Hinata-san, ini," Lee memakaikan _flower crown _itu ke kepalaku. Aku tersipu dibuatnya. "Sebagai rasa terima kasih, karena telah membantuku menyelesaikan masalah ―meskipun kadang malah menyusahkan sih―"

"Te-terima kasih." Entah mengapa aku merasa gugup, bahkan _blushing _berat. Entah apa ini rasanya? Seperti ada perasaan yang mengganjal di dalam hatiku.

"Eh, sudah pukul 2 siang, ayo kita pulang!" ajak Lee. Ia bangkit dari duduknya, begitu pula aku. Kami pun berjalan beriringan ke rumahku yang tak jauh dari sini.

Entah mengapa, selama perjalanan, aku hanya terdiam. Memikirkan tentang perasaan yang mengganjal di dalam hatiku ini.

'U-uh... sebenarnya apa sih perasaan ini? A-aku rasa aku pernah merasakannya sebelumnya dan itu adalah saat a-aku, aku bersama Naruto-kun... Ja-jangan-jangan! Ti-tidak mungkin!' batinku terus menerus sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku.

"Hinata-san, kita sudah sampai," ujar Lee.

Tak terasa kami sudah sampai di rumahku yang lumayan besar itu. Padahal hanya dihuni oleh diriku seorang. Aku dan Lee pun masuk ke dalam.

"Oke, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu kalau aku ingin membantumu mengerjakan ramuan itu," ujar Lee.

"Hm? Ka-kau tidak perlu kok, Lee-san. Aku sudah dalam proses mengerja―"

"Tidak! Aku tetap akan membantuku! Pada awalnya, akulah orang yang membuat semua ini terjadi! Karena keinginanku untuk mendapatkan Tenten-san!" bantah Lee. Aku terdiam.

"Ta-tapi... Bahaya."

"Tak peduli! Pokoknya aku bisa membantumu meskipun hanya menyiapkan botol saja," bantahnya lagi. Aku merenung sejenak.

"Tidak bisa. Teknik ini adalah teknik rahasia klan Hyuuga. Hanya klan Hyuuga yang dapat membuat ramuan semacam ini," ujarku dengan ―tumbennya― tegas. Wajah Lee tampak kecewa. "Tapi, kalau aku sudah mentok benar-benar tidak bisa, aku akan menyuruhmu untuk membantu." lanjutku.

Sekarang, wajah Lee sekarang tampak senang. "A-arigato!" serunya menangis-nangis.

"U-um... Doita," sahutku.

Lee bangkit dari duduknya kemudian menenteng ransel coklatnya. "Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu. Jaa!" Ia pun berjalan ke pintu depan dengan diriku yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Oh ya, sebelumnya." Ia menoleh ke belakang dan menatapku dengan senyuman. "Kau nampak cantik dengan gaya rambut seperti itu, Hinata-san."

'Nani?!' Seketika, wajahku memerah dan jantungku berdenyut lebih kencang dari biasanya. Untung saja, Lee telah pulang.

Tapi, mengapa wajahku memerah dan denyut jantungku cepat?

Apakah ini yang dinamakan cinta?

* * *

Malamnya, aku membuka pintu ruang membuat ramuanku. Aku mengikat satu rambutku seperti tadi pagi. Kemudian, aku mulai membuat ramuan. Beberapa ramuan kucampurkan, kuaduk, dsb.

Aku akan terus berjuang! Untuk Lee dan lainnya!

'Lee-san, Sakura-san, Neji-nii, Sasuke-san, Tenten-san, Shion-san, aku akan berjuang untuk segera menuntaskan masalah ini!'

* * *

Apakah Hinata berhasil membuat ramuan penghilang sihir dari ramuan cinta? Sebenarnya apa perasaan yang dirasakan oleh Hinata kepada Lee itu? Apakah itu 'cinta'? Bagaimana kisah cinta rumit ini selanjutnya? Tunggu chapter 5 dari **Love Potion Disaster**!

**-TBC-**

_Gimana? Aneh ya? Dan ada satu pertanyaan yang pasti kalian tanyakan: Mengapa mendadak ceritanya berubah seperti ini? Jawabnya, _simple_, karena aku dapat 'inspirasi' untuk melanjutkan fanficku ketika aku sedang mendengarkan lagu Watarirouka Hashiritai 7 – Gyu. Yaa... mau bagaimana lagi. Kalau sudah dapat inspirasi, terpaksa aku keluarkan daripada disimpan diam. Padahal aslinya mau hiatus tapi malah dapat inspirasi._

_Well, sekian! Sekali lagi, maaf ya karena _chapter _ini lebih dari melenceng dari _chapter _sebelumnya. Dan, hei! Kenapa banyak adegan SasuHina? Jawabannya adalah gak tau '-' karena inspirasi mungkin '-'_


End file.
